Baile de Inverno
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Minha fé em você estava acabando e eu disse Romeu me salve, tenho me sentido tão sozinha... Eu continuo esperando, mas você nunca vem. Isso está na minha cabeça, não sei mais o que pensar... - Songfic S/M - UA - PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA A XUXU-ÀMA


**Baile de Inverno  
****(**_Love Story_**)**

******

* * *

  
**

Marlene se apoiou no parapeito da janela e suspirou, encarando a paisagem extremamente branca lá fora. A neve caía em flocos leves e disformes, cobrindo toda a paisagem do lado leste da mansão e fazendo o lindo e bem cuidado jardim dos McKinnons desaparecer embaixo de todo aquele branco.

Sentiu-se estremecer um pouco de frio, afinal ainda usava sua camisola de tecido leve e o vento estava mesmo bastante gelado. Suspirou mais uma vez antes de fechar as janelas e voltou sua atenção para um bilhete de seu pai deixado na bandeja do café-da-manhã que estava em cima da penteadeira.

- Quero que use seu vestido novo e desça com um sorriso no rosto. – Ela falou em voz baixa tentando adivinhar o conteúdo do bilhete.

"_Marlene, minha querida,_

_Sei que ainda está de péssimo humor por eu não ter permitido sua viagem para Veneza. Ainda assim, peço que esqueça nossas divergências pelo menos durante o dia de hoje e seja uma agradável anfitriã no Baile de Inverno que vou oferecer ao primeiro-ministro. Você vai usar o vestido novo que está pendurado no seu closet._

_Sir. Nichollas McKinnon._"

- Resumindo? Quero que use seu vestido novo e desça com um sorriso no rosto. – A garota bufou enquanto amassava o bilhete e o jogava no cesto de papéis ao lado da penteadeira.

- O que aconteceu senhorita McKinnon? – Uma mulher loira de olhos extremamente verdes e sorriso simpático perguntou ao entrar no quarto e ver a expressão no rosto da morena.

- Só mesmo meu pai para assinar um bilhete para a própria filha com um '_Sir Nichollas McKinnon_'.

A loira sorriu e segurou uma das mãos da garota.

- É o jeito dele. Não o leve a mal querida.

- Não o levaria se ele me desse o mínimo de liberdade! – A morena jogou as duas mãos para o alto, se desvencilhando do contato da outra e se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Ele não sabe como agir com uma moça jovem, linda e cheia de energia como você.

- Diga a ele que é simples: é só deixar que eu viaje para Veneza. Todas as minhas amigas foram para Veneza, eu sou a única que tem que ficar aqui na Londres como uma prisioneira...

- Não vou dizer nada a ele. – A loira respondeu séria e fez um sinal para Marlene levantar da cama. – Diga você mesma.

- Ele te ouve mais do que a mim, Susan. – Marlene murmurou enquanto pegava a bandeja do café-da-manhã e sentava-se à mesa redonda no canto do quarto.

Susan ficou em silêncio enquanto dobrava as cobertas e estendia os lençóis da cama.

- Não sei por que você continua fazendo isso... – Marlene comentou apontando para o serviço da outra antes de morder sua torrada com geléia.

- Porque é o meu serviço, senhorita. – Susan respondeu sem olhar para sua interlocutora.

- Por Deus, você é praticamente a mãe que eu nunca conheci, e mesmo hoje quando eu já tenho vinte e três anos, continua me tratando por 'senhorita McKinnon'.

Susan sorriu afetuosamente para a morena, mas logo voltou a arrumar a cama.

- Você conheceu sim sua mãe. Já tinha seis anos quando ela faleceu. Uma mulher encantadora e gentil. Linda e também elétrica como você.

- Eu sei que a conheci... É apenas maneira de falar porque me lembro pouco daquele tempo. Mas é sobre _você_ que eu estava falando.

- Eu te chamo de 'senhorita McKinnon' porque sei o meu lugar nessa casa. Mas você sabe que eu gosto de você como se fosse mesmo minha filha. E é por isso que prefiro eu mesma cuidar das suas coisas.

A loira falou tudo isso sorrindo, mas Marlene fez uma careta.

- _Sabe seu lugar nessa casa_... – A morena bufou. – Você é o braço direito do meu pai! Sem você aqui nada, _nada_, funcionaria! E meu pai provavelmente afundaria em dívidas por causa dessa mania de dar festas o tempo todo.

- Sir Nichollas é um homem extremamente rico, jamais se afundaria em dívidas mesmo que desse uma festa por dia.

Marlene fez mais uma careta quando Susan virou de costas e entrou no closet.

- Que vestido mais lindo temos aqui! – A governanta gritou lá de dentro. – Já experimentou?

- Não. – Marlene gritou de volta. – Na verdade eu acho que não estarei presente nessa festa. Estou pensando em dar um mergulho no lago e pegar um resfriado. Assim meu pai não precisa se preocupar se vai passar vergonha por causa do meu mau humor no baile do primeiro-ministro.

Susan colocou a cabeça para fora do closet com uma expressão que Marlene não esperava ver. Era a expressão de uma alegria contida, ou como se a governanta risse de uma piada que apenas ela sabia.

- Você vai sim a essa festa mocinha.

- Desculpe Su, mas nem você pode me convencer disso.

- Não tenho o que convencer. Estou dizendo que você vai então esse assunto já está encerrado. – Susan voltou para dentro do closet. – Você deveria ver esse vestido, vai ficar deslumbrante em você.

* * *

- Está absolutamente linda. Agora só falta aquele sorriso encantador...

Marlene encarou sua imagem refletida no espelho. Susan tinha feito um trabalho magnífico com seu cabelo e maquiagem, ela própria quase não se reconhecia.

O vestido de cetim dourado era cheio de bordados e rendas, comprido e com um pouco de volume e tinha as mangas justas até o cotovelo que depois se abriam em delicadas rendas até o pulso da morena.

O cabelo ondulado estava preso no alto com apenas algumas poucas mechas soltas, dando-lhe um ar elegante e jovial ao mesmo tempo.

- Realmente é um lindo vestido... – Marlene deu um meio sorriso, sem disposição para admitir que seu pai tinha mesmo ótimos conselheiros para escolher roupas para ela.

- Eu pedi o sorriso _encantador_, não esse sorriso de quem quer disfarçar uma dor de estômago.

Marlene arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo para retrucar já que alguém estava batendo na porta do quarto.

- Entre. – Susan gritou e se afastou de Marlene em direção à porta.

- Com licença. – Um moreno alto falou dando apenas um passo para dentro do quarto. Quando encarou a imagem de Marlene refletida no espelho ele desviou os olhos para Susan um pouco encabulado. – Desculpe interromper, mas Sir Nichollas manda avisar que a senhorita McKinnon já está _quase_ atrasada.

Marlene riu e disse em voz alta:

- Tudo bem, Paul. Diga que já estou _quase_ descendo.

Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça e deixou o quarto em seguida. Susan se aproximou novamente da penteadeira depois de fechar a porta atrás do secretário particular de Sir Nichollas e borrifou um pouco de perfume em Marlene.

- Está na hora.

- Desce comigo? Sabe que não gosto de toda essa exposição que meu pai me obriga a passar.

- Sabe que faria isso no seu lugar se fosse possível. – Susan sorriu amável. – Mas não é. E tenho um palpite de que você vai gostar do baile de hoje.

Marlene fez uma careta. Estava cansada de dizer a Susan que mais nenhum baile teve graça depois _daquele_.

- Sei o que vai repetir. Mas não tenho tempo para escutar. – Susan avisou. – Estou descendo, conte até trinta e cinco e desça em seguida. Vá sorrindo e deixe de lado essa mania de fazer caretas quando está contrariada.

- Como quiser senhorita _Susan Podmore_.

* * *

Marlene desceu as escadas dois minutos depois de Susan deixar o quarto. Todos os convidados que já lotavam o imenso salão pararam o que estavam fazendo para observá-la.

A morena usou todo o seu alto controle para não fazer uma careta. Ela _realmente _odiava toda aquela exposição. Mas seu pai sempre parecia extremamente orgulhoso ao ver a morena descer as escadas com classe e elegância dignas de uma princesa.

Ele atravessou o salão e pegou a mão da filha quando ela desceu o último degrau.

- Você está encantadora.

- O vestido é mesmo muito bonito. – Ela respondeu num tom de voz baixo o suficiente para que apenas Sir Nichollas a escutasse.

- Não falei do vestido, minha filha. – Ele comentou sorrindo orgulhoso.

Marlene engoliu em seco, sentindo-se culpada. Era claro que seu pai sentia falta da esposa para acompanhá-lo nessas ocasiões formais. Por muitos anos se perguntou por que o pai não tornara a se casar, mas com o tempo apenas se acostumou com a idéia de que ele jamais se sentiria feliz em substituir Clare McKinnon.

E Marlene se parecia mais com a mãe a cada dia. Ela própria sabia disso porque na biblioteca havia uma imensa pintura a óleo de Clare.

Depois de cumprimentar vários convidados com o braço enlaçado ao do pai, Marlene foi liberada de suas obrigações sociais. Pelo menos até a chegada do primeiro-ministro.

Ela atravessou o salão distribuindo sorrisos e palavras corteses até chegar à sacada no extremo norte da mansão. As imensas portas de carvalho estavam abertas, mas por algum motivo o ar frio da noite de inverno não entrava no salão.

A morena apoiou os braços no parapeito da janela e encostou de leve a cabeça no pilar de mármore. Há mais de dois anos ela sempre repetia esse mesmo ritual em todas as festas daquela casa. Respirou fundo, absorvendo o ar frio e fechou os olhos para evocar as lembranças daquele _primeiro _baile em que o viu.

**We were both Young**  
**When I first saw you**  
**I closed my eyes**  
**And the flashback starts**  
**I'm standing there**  
**On a balcony in summer air**  
**I see the lights**  
**See the party the ball gowns**  
**I see you make your way**  
**Through the crowd**

_Era mais uma festa que Marlene tinha que participar como anfitriã junto com seu pai. Sinceramente, porque ele não podia se casar com alguém e livrá-la dessa chatice? Fazia um ano que Marlene voltara do colégio interno em que concluiu seus estudos e até aquele momento não tinha conhecido ninguém interessante nessas festas que Sir Nichollas promovia._

_Mas só até aquele momento._

_De repente ela desviou a atenção da conversa chata que travara com duas senhoras para o moreno que entrava desacompanhado no salão de festas._

_Marlene segurou o fôlego. Ele era jovem demais para estar sozinho numa festa daquelas. E a morena reparou também que ele era extremamente lindo. O rapaz tinha um belo porte físico e os cabelos escuros eram um pouco compridos e despenteados, o que lhe davam um charme muito especial._

_Os olhos azuis cinzentos dele encontraram os olhos castanhos de Marlene e ele abriu um sorriso extremamente lindo antes de se aproximar._

**And say Hello**  
**Little did I know**  
**That you were Romeo**  
**You were throwing pebbles**  
**'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet**  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
**Beggin' you Please don't go**

_- Seu pai já está nos lançando olhares reprovadores. – O garoto sussurrou no ouvido de Marlene, quando eles giraram pelo salão._

_Eles dançavam muito próximos, mas sem nenhum contato físico._

_- É que não é certo uma dama dançar mais do que duas músicas com o mesmo cavalheiro._

_- Nesse caso então... – Ele murmurou e se afastou um pouco._

_- Hei, não! – Marlene sussurrou em tom urgente fazendo-o rir e voltar para a dança._

_Mas quando aquela música terminou, Sirius percebeu que Sir Nichollas mandara seu secretário atravessar o salão em direção à filha dele._

_O garoto se inclinou numa reverência, beijou a mão de Marlene e lhe deu uma piscadinha discreta._

_- Não vá ainda..._

_- Prometo que venho com meu pai na próxima festa._

_Marlene o observou se afastar por entre os convidados e logo em seguida ouviu o pigarrear discreto de Paul._

_- Sir Nichollas chama a senhorita para iniciar o banquete ao lado dele._

_- Pois não. – Marlene sorriu para o Paul e lançou mais um olhar rápido pelo salão. Mas Sirius tinha desaparecido completamente._

_Depois disso, em todas as festas seguintes, ele voltava, dançava com Marlene e depois desaparecia novamente._

**And I Said**  
**Romeo take me**  
**Somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting**  
**All that's le****ft to do is run**  
**You'll be the Prince**  
**And I'll be the Princess**  
**It's a Love Story**  
**Baby just say Yes**

_- Susan me dê cobertura._

_- O que está aprontando senhorita McKinnon? – A loira perguntou urgente._

_- Vou lá fora tomar um ar, volto antes que meu pai perceba a minha ausência._

_- Ah, como não adivinhei... – A governanta sorriu. – O jovem Black saiu pela porta oeste, se lhe interessa saber a direção._

_- Acha mesmo que eu não vi? – Marlene perguntou sorrindo. – Apenas me acoberte caso meu pai perceba a minha falta._

_- Não se preocupe, vou continuar fazendo exatamente o que faço há seis meses..._

_- Uau! Você conta o tempo junto com a gente, Su?_

_Susan abriu um sorriso cúmplice e divertido para a morena e sussurrou um 'vai logo'._

_Marlene lhe deu um beijo no rosto e se afastou discretamente do salão de festas. Quando colocou os pés nos terrenos da mansão aquela sensação de liberdade que conhecera há seis meses a invadiu e ela sorriu inebriada._

_Logo começou a gargalhar baixinho. Sentia-se completamente livre apenas por fugir durante uns poucos minutos do salão de festas e encontrar Sirius nos jardins._

**So I sneak out**  
**To the garden to see you**  
**We keep quiet**  
**Cause were dead if they knew**  
**So close your eyes**  
**Just keep this down for a little while**

_Sirius! Ela apressou o passo, tinha demorado mais do que o costume para descer. E se ele cansasse de esperar e voltasse para a festa? Uma sensação de pânico a invadiu enquanto andava pela estrada de tijolos vermelhos. Porque tudo ali tinha que ser tão longe?_

_Mas Sirius estava exatamente no mesmo lugar de sempre, em pé, de costas para a entrada do jardim, encarando a fonte em forma de anjos de mármore._

_Marlene respirou fundo para recuperar seu fôlego e fazer seu coração diminuir um pouco o ritmo. Quando sentiu que já estava bem, se aproximou devagar._

_Sirius, percebendo que ela chegara, virou e sorriu abertamente. Marlene também sorriu e correspondeu ao abraço caloroso e protetor dele._

_- Decidi que hoje você vai poder conhecer Perséfone. – Ela comentou em voz baixa quando se afastaram um pouco._

_- Aquela que foi raptada por Hades? O que ela faz aqui?_

_- Não 'essa' Perséfone... Falo da minha égua de corrida. – Ela falou em tom zombeteiro._

_Sirius arregalou os olhos._

_- Você tem uma 'égua de corrida'?_

_- Sim. O problema é que meu pai, claro, não me deixa participar de competições. Mas Perséfone é linda..._

_Ele sorriu e a acompanhou para fora do jardim._

_Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas pelos terrenos da mansão McKinnon, conversando com tanta cumplicidade como se já se conhecessem há anos e não há apenas seis meses._

**Cause you were Romeo**  
**I was a Scarlett Letter**  
**And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet**  
**But you were everything to me**  
**And I was beggin' you Please don't go**

_Marlene estava trocando de roupa para ir dormir quando ouviu um tilintar na sua janela. Jogando um penhoar por cima da camisola ela andou lentamente na direção do barulho._

_A morena abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver Sirius escondido na sombra de uma árvore._

_O moreno acenou e Marlene lhe fez um sinal para esperar. Dez minutos depois ela descia escondida pela trilha que levava aos jardins da Mansão McKinnon._

_Sirius lhe recebeu com uma rosa e um beijo delicado._

_- Sabia que meu pai provavelmente mataria nós dois se nos visse aqui? – Ela perguntou sorrindo._

_- Imagino que sim. – Ele sorriu de volta. – Como conseguiu sair?_

_- Susan... – Marlene murmurou fazendo o outro sorrir._

_Sirius entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Marlene e a conduziu até um banco de mármore no centro do jardim._

_A luz da lua refletia em tudo ali, criando um clima agradável e romântico._

_O garoto passou os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos de Marlene, um gesto que sempre a fazia sentir arrepios. Ela lhe sorriu e perguntou sobre a festa do dia seguinte._

_- Meu pai precisa que eu viaje com ele amanhã. – Ele falou em tom de desculpas. – É por isso que vim aqui hoje... Para não te deixar esperando._

_Marlene cheirou a rosa que recebera de Sirius e abriu um sorriso delicado._

_- Que bom que você veio._

_Sirius passou o braço pela cintura da morena e lhe beijou os lábios delicadamente._

_Ouviram um pigarrear e cada um pulou para um lado diferente como se tivessem levado um choque._

_- Susan! – Marlene quase gritou. – Porque está tentando me matar do coração?_

_- Estou salvando a sua vida, não o contrário. – A loira pareceu indignada. – Seu pai está trocando de roupa para dar um passeio a cavalo. Se pega vocês dois na situação que 'eu' peguei, vocês estão mortos._

_- Passeio a cavalo a essa hora? – Marlene perguntou encarando seu relógio de pulso. – Quase meia-noite..._

_- Sir Nichollas tem o hábito de cavalgar quando alguma coisa o está afligindo, senhorita._

_Sirius pigarreou chamando a atenção das duas._

_- Nesse caso é melhor eu ir logo._

_- Concordo. – Falou Susan ignorando a careta que Marlene fizera._

_Sirius deu um selinho em Marlene, fez uma reverência cortês à Susan e saiu pelo extremo norte do jardim._

_- Ele é lindo, não é Su? – Marlene suspirou vendo-o sumir de suas vistas._

_Susan sorriu e passou o braço pelo de Marlene._

_- É sim, senhorita. E vocês formam um casal muito fofo._

_A morena abriu um sorriso enorme. Gostava de pensar nela e em Sirius como um casal..._

**And I Said**  
**Romeo take me**  
**Somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting**  
**All that's left to do is run**  
**You'll be the Prince**  
**And I'll be the Princess**  
**It's a Love Story**  
**Baby just say Yes**

_Sirius se recostou no imenso carvalho nos limites do jardim e Marlene deitou no chão, apoiando a cabeça no colo dele._

_Era um lindo entardecer de outono, no céu, a mistura de cores quentes era um espetáculo a parte e parecia ter sido pintado por um artista extremamente talentoso._

_Sirius estava passando os dedos pelo cabelo de Marlene, como sempre fazia, quando ela tomou coragem para falar o que lhe preocupava e até tirava o seu sono nos últimos dias._

_- Eu descobri que meu pai quer me casar... – Ela sussurrou e fechou os olhos para não ter que ver a expressão de desapontamento que certamente estaria estampada no rosto de Sirius._

_Ele ficou algum tempo em silêncio, encarando o céu, como se não tivesse escutado o que ela lhe falara._

_- Com quem? – Ele perguntou com a voz ligeiramente rouca._

_- Ninguém específico. – A morena se apressou a explicar. – Mas o ouvi comentando um dia desses com um dos amigos dele que estava preocupado porque já estava chegando a hora de me casar._

_Sirius suspirou, mas não falou nada._

_- Perguntei à Susan que tipo de pessoa meu pai aprovaria para meu noivo e a única coisa que ela me respondeu foi 'sabe que seu pai dá um extremo valor aos homens que servem e defendem a nação, não sabe?'. Sinceramente não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso..._

_O garoto tinha o olhar desfocado e Marlene se preocupou que ele não estivesse muito interessado naquela conversa._

_Tentando desviar a atenção dele, a morena passou os dedos lentamente pelo rosto de Sirius fazendo voltar o pensamento para aquele momento._

_Sirius sorriu e se inclinou sobre ela, beijando-a._

_- Não vou deixar que você se case com outro. Eu te prometo._

_- Obrigada. – Ela abriu seu maior sorriso, acreditando com todas as suas forças que Sirius não a decepcionaria jamais._

_- Quer brincar com a Perséfone? – Ele perguntou e Marlene acenou que sim._

_- Mas temos pouco tempo, meu pai volta ao anoitecer._

_O garoto sorriu e encheu o rosto de Marlene de beijos enquanto a erguia de seu colo._

**Romeo save me**  
**They're trying to tell me how to feel**  
**This love is difficult**  
**But it's real**  
**Don't be afraid**  
**We'll make it out of this mess**

_- Já faz quase um ano que a gente se encontra escondido... – Ela murmurou chateada. – Se não arranjarmos uma maneira do meu pai aceitar, nós vamos fugir._

_- Não quero que a gente precise fugir... Que você perca tudo o que tem e todo o conforto que merece..._

_Marlene sorriu e passou os dedos pelo rosto dele. Aquele rosto que ela tanto amava._

_- Se essa for a única maneira de ficarmos juntos, eu estou disposta a abrir mão de tudo pra ficar com você._

_- Mas eu não aceito que você desista da sua família, da Susan, da Perséfone das suas coisas... Quero que a gente faça tudo direito._

_A morena bufou e girou os olhos._

_- Se é assim que você quer..._

_- Sabe que é o melhor pra nós dois. – Ele passou os dedos lentamente entre os fios soltos do cabelo da garota. – Que tal a gente parar de perder tempo com discussão?_

_Marlene sorriu._

_- Concordo. – Ela respondeu sorrindo antes de Sirius se inclinar devagar e lhe beijar delicadamente._

_Essa foi a noite que passaram mais tempo longe da festa. Se divertiram tanto brincando com Perséfone entre um beijo roubado e outro, que mal viram o tempo passar._

_Marlene voltou para o baile ligeiramente tensa pela demora, mas completamente feliz. Cada dia gostava mais de Sirius e cada dia se sentia ainda mais feliz ao seu lado. Mesmo que fossem apenas alguns minutos a cada duas ou três semanas..._

Mas foi depois desse baile que Marlene viu seu mundo desabar.

Sirius desapareceu como que por encanto. Provavelmente o mesmo que o fizera aparecer na vida da morena dez meses antes.

Ela ainda o esperou por muitas festas. Sempre achava que Sirius ainda podia aparecer. Mas conforme o tempo foi passando sua esperança foi diminuindo até acabar.

Marlene já não o esperava mais. Mas em todas as festas ainda se lembrava do sonho bom que tinha vivido ao lado daquele garoto tão lindo e tão perfeito.

**It's a Love Story**  
**Baby just say Yes**

Marlene sentiu uma mão suave pousar no seu ombro esquerdo e seu coração acelerou ao reconhecer o cheiro daquela mão. Abriu os olhos e se virou lentamente.

**I got tired of waiting**  
**Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around**  
**My faith in you was fading**

- Sirius... – Ela apenas sussurrou com medo de sua voz falhar.

O garoto estava elegantemente vestido e seu sorriso era ainda mais lindo do que a morena lembrava.

- Pensei que nunca mais te veria... – Ela falou com a voz ainda baixa.

- Shhh... – Sirius colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios carnudos de Marlene e a abraçou ternamente.

**And I Said**  
**Romeo save me**  
**I've been feelin' so alone**  
**I keep waiting for you**  
**But you never come**  
**Is this in my head?**  
**I don't know what to think**

- Estou aqui com você agora. Nada mais importa. – Ele falou ao se afastar um pouco.

- Tive tanto medo de tudo ter sido só um sonho, medo de você nunca voltar, medo de ficar sozinha...

Ele abriu aquele sorriso sedutor que fazia as pernas de Marlene falharem, se ajoelhou na frente dela e lhe estendeu um anel.

**He knelt to the ground**  
**And pulled out a ring**  
**And says**  
**Marry me Juliet**  
**You never have to be alone**  
**I love you**  
**And that's all I really know**  
**I talked to your dad**  
**Go pick out a white dress**  
**It's a Love Story**  
**Baby just say Yes**

- Lene, eu nunca mais quero que você se sinta sozinha. Eu te amo, _muito_. Você aceita se casar comigo?

- Sirius... – Ela falou num fio de voz, quase chorando de felicidade. Mas de repente ela fez uma expressão alarmada e desmanchou o sorriso. – Meu pai...

- Eu já falei com ele. – Sirius sorriu maroto.

- Já? – Ela arregalou os olhos, mas Sirius continuou sorrindo

- Essa é nossa história de amor, querida, apenas diga que sim.

**Oh oh  
Oh oh oh**

**Cause we were both Young  
When I first saw you**

- É o que eu mais quero! – Ela respondeu sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius levantou do chão e colocou o pequeno anel de brilhantes na mão direita de Marlene. Ele ficou tão perfeito ali, que Marlene parecia ter nascido com o anel.

A morena levantou a mão para observar melhor seu novo adorno e seus olhos encontraram duas pessoas no limiar da sacada. Seu pai e Susan.

- Vocês _dois_ sabiam! – Marlene exclamou completamente surpresa.

- Claro que sabíamos minha querida. – Sir Nichollas pigarreou. – O jovem Black esteve dois anos defendendo o país nas linhas de batalha, se provou um rapaz de muito valor. Assim que voltou para Londres, veio até mim e pediu sua mão.

Marlene desviou os olhos para Susan que mantinha o sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Sim, eu tive que contar sobre os encontros de vocês. Expliquei que estive junto em _todos eles_ e que vocês estavam realmente apaixonados. Seu pai não daria sua mão sem o seu consentimento, senhorita McKinnon.

- Obrigada. – A morena disse isso sem emitir som, apenas mexendo os lábios, grata pela ajuda providencial de Susan.

A loira sorriu cúmplice e apontou para o salão de festas.

- Sir Nichollas, creio que o primeiro-ministro já está chegando. Vamos?

- Sim. – O senhor desviou os olhos de Susan para a filha e lhe sorriu ternamente. – Não demorem a voltar.

- Sim papai.

Marlene observou o pai voltar com Susan para a festa e abriu um enorme sorriso para Sirius.

- Você esteve na _guerra_? – Ela perguntou e ele apenas sinalizou que sim. – E esse tempo todo eu pensando que você tinha me esquecido.

Sirius se aproximou novamente dela e passou os dedos de leve pelo rosto da morena.

- Eu nunca me esqueci de você... Nem por um segundo sequer... E como não podia te escrever, ficava me atormentando com o pensamento que mais cedo ou mais tarde seu pai ofereceria sua mão a algum pretendente.

- Só aceitaria se fosse você. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Já te disse uma vez que se a única maneira de ficarmos juntos fosse fugindo, eu estava disposta a enfrentar o mundo para ficar ao seu lado.

O garoto sorriu mais uma vez _daquele_ jeito e se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

- Falei sério quando disse que te amo, e essa é a única certeza que eu tenho na vida.

- Eu também amo você Sirius Black. _Desde a nossa primeira troca de olhares_. – Marlene confessou antes de sentir Sirius diminuir ainda mais a distância entre eles e lhe beijar com tanta paixão que a fez arfar por entre os lábios dele.

* * *

**N/a**:

Ai ki lindo! Rsrs

Essa fic é um presente de Natal que eu fiz para a minha filhinha **Xuxu-Àma**, a querida _Mandy BrixX_. Xuxu, você me pediu algo 'fofo', espero não ter exagerado no açúcar... haushuahsuahsuha

Bem... Eu queria que a fic se passasse na idade média, com aqueles cavaleiros lindos e donzelas indefesas... Mas não tive muito tempo para fazer pesquisas e me situar no tempo e no espaço então... Interpretem a fic na época que vocês quiserem. \o/\o/\o/

A música é _Love Story_ da _Taylor Swift_ (adoro a _TS_ ^^). Inclusive tenho que agradecer à Taylor que gravou um clipe justamente para essa fic... No meu profile tem o link... haushuahsuahsuahus Brincadeira (_jura que é brincadeira?? o.O_), mas, se puderem, vejam o clipe porque a fic é baseada nele. =D

Mais uma coisa que eu tenho que dizer: _Nanda_, o nome da governanta é Susan propositalmente em honra à nossa piada particular! =P

**Desejo um Feliz Natal e um trenó do tamanho do Pólo Norte de presentes para todos que lerem e deixarem review! =)**

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


End file.
